Survivors
by LovelySpaceyGirl
Summary: All mutants still on the streets: if you have not yet been registered you must join and enlist yourselves now. If you are chosen to be put in a private funded experimentation facility, pack your bags now and prepare to leave. Are you good enough?


**Patient Files**

Hello! Welcome! Think your person is strong enough to withstand experimentation? List them!

I know my last attempt at a story similar to this have failed, I'm sorry for that. But this time I have a roadmap of what will happen, other than the story I thought up and just wrote down as I went. Here you can make your own mutant to enlist into an experimentation facility made specifically for mutants. This journey with the main character can prove to be fatal, so join if you dare. I will tell you ahead of time, this will be a 20 chapter story (with sequels), and so if you join after chapter 15 you will probably die. To make this more efficient, I'm making the date for every chapter once every Friday. The first chapter to this story will appear on July 15, so be ready! If you chose to make a character, in any sequels of this story you will be given extra opportunity (as in more powers and more characters). So, here's a guide to the patient files.

Full name: (First name) (Middle name) (Last name) (Codename)

Age: (In between ages 14-22)

Number: (if was publicly "listed", they will have a number on their arm depending on when they were caught)

Physical Apperance: (hair color, eye color, skin color, clothes, ext.)

Home: (birth place) (languages) (religion)

Birthday: (month) (day) (year)

Personality: (attitudes, quirks, ext.)

Powers: (description, limitations, out of control state) Only allowed one, if you attempt to sneak two I will take first power no matter what

Background info.: (How did you get caught, parents, home, life, ext.)

Full name: (First name) (Middle name) (Last name) (Codename)

Age: (in between ages 14-22)

Number: (If you were publicly "listed", they will have a number on their arm depending on when they were caught)

Physical Apperance: (Hair color, eye color, skin color, clothes, ext.)

Home: (Birth place, languages, religion)

Birthday: (Month) (Day) (Year)

Personality: (Attitudes, Quirks, ext.)

Powers: (Description, limitation, out of control state) Only allowed one power, if you attempt to sneak in more I will take the first power no matter what

Background Info.: (How did you get caught, parents, home, life, whether or not you were formally "listed" as a mutant, ext.)

Here is the main characters patient file to give you an example to go by.

Full name:

Nicole

Esme

Moses

Nike

Age:

16

Physical Apperance:

Reddish brown hair in a poofy pony tail with short spiky bangs, dark green eyes, white skin, when not in prison garmnets she wears

a blue t-shirt with dark blue outlining, a green skirt and a darker green small vest

Number:

6162

Home:

Vancouver, Washington

English (north west accent)

Athiest

Birthday:

July

16

1995

Personality:

Ever since being locked away she has been suicidal, but doesn't let that control her mood, where she's very nice to the other patients.

She's generous but easily nervous, and will avoid eye contact with strangers, and sometimes even friends. She hates authority figures

and will do anything to help her friends and herself survive.

Powers:

Precognition, the ability to see into the future. At first she will only be able to see it in dreams, but later when she grows stronger

she can predict future happenings, whether they can be changed or not.

Background info.:

After having a vision of someone being ran over, she attempts to save the man, only causing attention to herself as a mutant.

Because the world is so uptight about mutants, the President has ordered a mutant sign up chart, and she was listed.

She was randomly selected to be in a privately funded experiment and was handed over, she's been in captivity ever since.

I will send you updates with any news on the stories well-being if you chose to join. If you don't chose to, well, enjoy the ride! For people who do, stay on your toes if you want to survive!


End file.
